One Fine Wire
by DiscoSludge
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga's life was just as it was expected to be. Now she can't remember how it all went down. How she got to where she was now. Now all she knows is a life being lived in fear and hostage. She will learn how to grow out of fear and into strength.


**I just thought that I'd let you guys know that this is a serious fic. It's also very, very, very iffy with updates. Just warning you ahead of time. :) By the way, I don't own anything. **

What do you do when there are no options left?

Do you run and hide your face?

Do you pretend like nothing ever happened?

Do you fight?

Do you cry?

Sometimes, there is never any options and you are faced with a decision that had never intended to be discovered.

This is what happens. This is what happens when options are depleted.

* * *

"She is a Hyuuga, is she not?" All I can hear is a male's voice. I don't recall what happened. I don't know if I was on a mission, if I was laying at home, or if I was casually with friends. I know that I am Hinata Hyuuga. Nothing else. Nothing else.

"I think so," A different, much harsher voice says, "I mean the Byakugan is a trait strictly given to the Hyuuga family. She has it. She must be a Hyuuga." He sounds angry like he is urgent for something.

"Ah," The other muses. "Itachi will be displeased." Itachi sounds vaguely familiar yet I cannot place it. My mind is too muddled with thoughts of escape and empty feelings.

"To hell with Itachi. If I cared what he thought then this organization would be different." The angry voice spits and a small breeze carries by. This seems to stir some feeling in me as I'm able to feel the cold, wet grass beneath me. I stir.

"She seems to be awake."

"Then we shall put her back to sleep." I try and protest this as I feel a clammy, cold hand on my cheek. It's forceful and pushes down on my skin. It feels as though a rock is splitting through thin, beige paper.

"Stop," The hand releases the pressure. "You're hurting her." I silently thank my savior as the hand lifts from my skin. I hear an angry huff and footsteps.

"Mr. Zetsu!" A younger, childlike voice calls in the distance. Zetsu? He's a wanted criminal. I recognize the name from the posters of wanted Akatsuki scattered around Konoha. It's like a slap in the face. I've been with a criminal this whole time. I involuntarily shudder.

"She's awake." Even if I could tell him that I was awake this whole time I wouldn't. My throat feels like it's on fire. "The boy is here as well." Harsh voice sounds tired. Running footsteps get closer until they halt to a stop.

"Who's the pretty girl?" I can feel their gazes on me. It is far too risky to activate the Byakugan. Who knows if they can detect it. I decide to pretend to sleep, my best option.

"Hyuuga girl," Harsh voice spits down at me. "If you don't open your eyes and face me I will make sure you _can't _open them again." I almost defy him but my courage falters.

I sit up and feel the cold beads of dew on the back of my clothes and collecting in my hair. A sharp pain shoots up through my hips and up to the side of my head but I try my best to ignore it. They would notice if I fell back to the ground. My eyes remained shut.

I couldn't open them. They had stitched themselves shut and I couldn't open them.

"Open your eyes and look at me girl." The harsh voice shouted this time.

"It will cause less pain for you and your friends in the long run girl." This voice was lighter, softer but still dangerous.

"Please open your eyes. We'll help you if you do!" The childish voice had hidden dangerous tones as well.

Finally, against all my better judgment, my eyes cracked open. I stared back at two very strange faces. An orange swirl mask with one hole glanced in my direction with general curiosity. A giant venus flytrap stood stoically next to him. One side black(I assumed the harsh side) scowled at me another side was light(I assumed the lighter side) looked with exasperated curiosity. They all stared at my eyes.

"She could be a pretty penny." The harsh side said. The orange swirl looked over at him with a small noise before looking back at me and cocking his head to the side. "Plus it might be nice having a female around." Hidden depths laid in that sentence and I found myself fearing for my life again.

"I don't think that Pein would appreciate us just bringing a random Hyuuga to the hideout." The lighter, more sensible side argues. I want to silently thank them but realization slowly strikes me. He means that they will probably just kill me on the spot if I'm not needed.

"We should take her back." The orange-swirl mask protests, stomping his feet like a child. I hold back a whimper.

"Yes, let's." The harsh side growls. A few minutes in silence pass and the light side sighs quietly.

"Alright, we will take her back to Pein, then _he _can decide what to do with the young lady." The lighter side finally decides. My breath gets heavy and I can feel it catching in my throat. I can't move my body. I can't move my mind. Nothing is working. I am falling.

Steady arms catch me as I fall. They lift me up and cradle me like a child. Like the child that I was. I shuddered and tears began to stain my cheeks. I could feel them pour down like rain. I couldn't open my eyes in fear of what I would see.

"Please don't cry Little Hyuuga." The lighter side tells me. And I can tell that he is farther ahead and that the orange-swirl is carrying me like a child. I'm being carried by a criminal and all I can do is inwardly scream.

I take a few deep breaths and calm my self to unconsciousness. An old family secret where we can numb ourselves to the outside world on command. I'd never used it until then.

I can't quite recall what happened after that, as I was drifting in the realm of nothingness and sleep, but I _do _recall when I woke up.

I didn't think that I would wake up.

I was laying in a bed. A plain, white bed with one sheet and one pillow, staring up at a white ceiling and next to a white wall. The room I was in was totally empty. Nothing but the bed and white walls. I felt like I was trapped inside my own mind.

The door creaked open and footsteps walked in. I attempted to feign sleep.

"I know that you are awake." The voice belongs to someone unfamiliar. A voice that I had yet to hear in my life. My eyes shutter open and I'm staring at crimson, blood.

Two eyes look down at me. They're apathetic and dangerous all at the same time. Framed my black hair and creamy, white skin, Itachi Uchiha stares down at me. I recognize him now from the posters. Everything is flooding back to me. The posters, the name, the brother. The rivalry.

I cannot speak for fear of my vocal chords shattering like dust in the presence of Itachi.

"Why do you remain silent even when I address you?" Even though he is asking a question his voice never changes. My breath hitches in my throat.

"Fear," He says quietly. "As far as I can tell." His eyes catch the wall and they remain there for a few seconds before he looks back down at me.

"Do not fear me girl." He addresses me carefully. My eyes avoid his. I know that I will be caught in his illusion and he will torture me for days, weeks, months, years but only for minutes. I try to hold back tears.

"I will not trap you." He says. I remain silent.

"I am not a sadistic man," His eyes catch mine. "But I am a member of the Akatsuki," My breaths get heavy. "And you are a hostage girl."

I think of my family and my friends back in Konoha. Are they looking for me? I think of Naruto. He is the first one to catch in my mind. The most important one. All I can do is hope that he is okay and that he is not looking for me. That would ultimately end in failure.

I think of Kiba and Shino and Kurenai. I think of Shikamaru and Ino and Chouji. I think of them all and before I can tell what is going on, tears are falling like diamond on the wooden floor.

Itachi watches me with disgust. I can tell. It's not in his eyes, but he has it. He is a Uchiha. He is entitled to be disgusted.

"Sad." He says quietly before sighing and walking away, closing the door quietly in his wake. My heart is pounding and my head is throbbing. My tears pour down heavily and I can feel my hands shaking. Nothing is making sense and I'm sad and confused. I slip back into sleep before another visitor can interrupt.


End file.
